family gone and became a vampire slayer
by babepunk12
Summary: kagome's family was mudered by a vampire named cyrithia.her mother taught her everything there is to be a vampire slayer.review plz
1. Default Chapter

**Hi this is a story about me a girl named Kagome Brookson and my family.They were murdered in front of my eyes by a very bad vampire named Cyrithia. My mother was a vampire slayer , she killed Cyrithia 's little sister Laura. This is how my mother killed Laura.**

**It was a clear night Rose (thats my mother'name) was in the barn puting Jill away our cowfor the night. Jill was started when she heard some leafs crunch in the shadows behind her.'' what wrong Jill '' Rose asked patting her on the head. Rose turned to the shadows,said '' who's there come out now!'' in a calm,cool voice.  
'' It's been years Rose,my old friend '' said Laura purring like a cat and stepped out of the shadows into the light. '' Laura !'' Rose said dropping the pail from her hands. '' how did you get all the wayouthere '' Rose asked in a low voice.**

**Laura pulled out a blaeded knife from her pocket gentlely rudded it againest her hand.Blooded seeped through her pale skin she licked the blooded away it heal guitly. Rose ( keeps a knife with her always ) took out her razor knife and ran toward Laura. But she dodged it, slit Rose 's arm she hissed in pain .  
Laura disappered from in front of her and reapped behind Rose. Had the knife againest her neck pressed it lightly to the skin saying '' how long has it been since we fought Rose my dear ''.**

**'' To long '' she said using her foraem jamming it into Laura ' stomach hard knocking her off balance. '' you motherfucker bitch '' said Laura letting go of Rose and dropped the knife fell into the wall.She was gasping for air and holding her stomach. Rose walked up to the vampire laying on thr ground, brought knife over head.Jammed it downhard into Laura's stomach.Twirst it to the right then the left. **

**'' Damn you rose to hell and back '' the last words she said before dieing. '' Thats were you belong you asshole vampire,try killing my family once now you are gone, sorry i did that to you,good bye my friend.''**

**Rose said tears rolling down her cheeks one after another dropping to the floor.She fell to the floor and throw the knife at the wall and brock down,weeped for her dead friend Laura.**

**(so did you like it,if you did can you plz review it for me plz,thanx you so much for your help.i will put the other chapters up later love ya:) )**


	2. ch 2

**She yelled for her husband John to come out to the barn.He came panting out of breath holding the door opened to see what happened. '' what happened Rose '' he asked shocked. She rised her head tears in the brown eyes she had. '' I killed a vampire, my friend Laura '' Rose told him calmly.He walked to her wrapped his arms around her tightly,rocking back and forth .**

**I was behind the door saw everything,I stepped into the barn and said '' mama what happened '' . I asked to her holding my nose because it stunk in there. **

**'' Kagome '' said my mother looking back from her to John. '' John can you ''.**

**'' sure '' kissing his wife's forehead gentlely**

**He strolled over to Kagome picking her up softly. '' come on sweetheart ''. She kept her eyes on her mom and the person on the floor. They were outside Kagome turned to her dad, said '' daddy, who was that lady with mama back there .'' He cleared his thoart and started'' it was a very dear friend of hers''. '' oh ? '' she said then puted her head on his shoulder .**

**Her dad tucked her into bed and kissed her on the head softly. '' good night sweetheart '' he said to her , walked out of the room.**

**Rose got a shovel and went outside behind the barn , dug a gravel. Went back inside , got Laura 's body puted it in the gravel and puted dirt in there. Rose walked back to the house stood on the porch and turned stared at the stars shining up there.Closed her warm brown eyes and rememmber the good times she , Laura had when they were kids.**

She slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom.Rose dropped her tried old body into the bed.John came in and sat down beside her , asked '' what are we going to do now ''.Rose shagged '' I don't know john, don't know ''.

**'' you can teach Kagome, how to be a slayer '' he said rudding his chin in throught. '' why not, i will teach her '' she said turning on her side and fall a sleep. '' good night my rose '' kissing her on the cheek and got into bed be side her. He to fell into a deep peaceful sleep.**


End file.
